Technological Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a recording medium.
Description of Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (such as a printer, a copier, or a fax machine) is configured to irradiate (expose) a charged photoconductor drum (image bearing member) with (to) laser light based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is then visualized by supplying toner from a developing device to the photoconductor drum on which the electrostatic latent image is formed, whereby a toner image is formed. Further, the toner image is directly or indirectly transferred to a sheet, and then heat and pressure are applied to the sheet at a fixing nip to form a toner image on the sheet.
In such an image forming apparatus, when sheets larger in size than a sheet of SRA3 size, for example, are used for printing, or when entire image forming units are adjusted to a sheet size, distortion in parts of the image forming unit increases, so that image defects, such as density unevenness and the like, tend to occur easily. In addition, it may be even impossible to produce parts having a width corresponding to a large sheet depending on a material and/or a production method employed for parts of the image forming unit.
Accordingly, it is possible that a plurality of image forming units are arranged in the main scanning direction to form a whole image corresponding to a large sheet. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-200970, for example, discloses a configuration in which a plurality of LED heads are arranged in the main scanning direction. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-200970, a configuration is disclosed in which timing of light exposure by the LED heads is controlled such that a whole image is formed in which boundaries among images formed by LED heads are contiguous.